1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to side-view mirrors having a control device which can adjust the reflective surfaces of or retract side-view mirrors used in a vehicle, construction equipment, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles, construction equipment, agricultural equipment, and the like, a side-view mirror is provided at the exterior of the vehicle at each of the right and left sides of the vehicle in order for the driver to be able to confirm the rearward field of vision while driving. Further, side-view mirrors are known which are of the type that an electric remote-controlled adjustment mechanism is housed therein, in order to maintain the mirror surface of the side-view mirror at an angle of reflection which is optimal for the driver. In such side-view mirrors, usually, an electric retracting mechanism, for improving the ability to park the vehicle, is also housed in within the side-view mirror. (An example of such a structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-278676.)
Such a side-view mirror which incorporates an electric remote-controlled adjustment mechanism has, at the interior of each of the left-side and right-side mirrors, plural motors for adjusting the mirror surface (e.g., two motors at each of the left-side and right-side mirrors) and a motor for retracting the mirror (e.g., one motor at each of the left-side and right-side mirrors). Thus, the side-view mirrors are expensive to manufacture. Further, because the adjusting mechanism is disposed within the mirror, i.e., at the exterior of the vehicle, it must have a waterproofing mechanism and a dustproofing mechanism to protect against rain, clouds of dust, or the like. For this reason as well, the side-view mirrors are expensive to manufacture.